Title
by pin-stick-girl
Summary: You could call this story the adultteen version of The Parent Trap a god awful movie. slash . sex . drugs. cutting . suicide attempts . hella good times . review, tell me if it's bad or good or what have you.
1. for the record i don't own harry potter

Arienette walked down the street. It was cold. So unlike the usual morning walk to school. It never usually got under 19, but this was one of those unusual mornings. She moved forward quickly, delighting in the cold. It was a weird addiction she had to cold and a difficult one to feed. Living in Australia didn't really appease her fetish.

The muggle contraption in her hand hummed lightly with trapped sound. It travelled along thin wires escaping into her ears. Music was her other addiction; an easy one to feed. It consumed her mind and her trip, so her trip easily took 5 minutes; or so it seemed.

She went a magic school, though it wasn't a boarding school. Her father was too protective to let her to the local boarding school. She would miss her father too much to go anyway. They only had each other; they only loved each other. They were closer than her friends and their parents. More like best friends.

She didn't have many friends. Only her father,

'You're beautiful,' he heard. This wasn't the first time, it wouldn't be the last time; it was getting old.

Vasily leaned in and kissed the older man. Back to the familiar feeling of comfort, love and need. Those feelings were his addiction. Sleeping with randoms was the only was he could get it, he didn't mind, at all.

Summer holidays were the best time for feeding his addiction. In the tight knit community of his boarding school, Hogwarts, it was difficult to find victims and one person's sex life was the talk of the school.

After a rushed and hurried love affair he wandered off for home. The muggle contraption he carried covered his grateful ears with music – his other addiction/obsession/love. He pushed his jet-black fringe out of his eyes. The horrid mess always got into his eyes.

His home, he found, was unusually filled with noise. Noise meant people. People in his home meant family. No one else found any particular use for visiting their humble mansion. But, of course, by family Vasily meant his father's family. He was the half-brother they would be glad to be rid of. They tried to make him part of the family, but there was an underlining hatred of how he was created. The desperate, grieving love affair of his father and another man (Vasily had never been told who) after the death of his father's late husband, Severus Snape.

Vasily's father was still not right. Still mourning. He drank all day. He made sure Vasily knew how depressed he was; he made sure Vasily knew his presence on Earth wasn't helping.


	2. Chapter 2

So, first off, I hate this but I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the Harry Potter series. I thought I would let you know.

_Beautiful Enigma this chapter is for you. Sorry I didn't leave you much to go by. The name Arienette comes from a song by Bright Eyes called Arienette. This to it, it will mangle your mind. Vasily comes from year 11 modern history. Vasily was Stalin's son, I really love the name._

_Sorry about this. _

Draco couldn't say he loved his son. The one reminder of a man he loved, a man he shouldn't have loved. He had had a wonderful, caring husband and should never have loved anyone but him, even after his death. The drinking didn't block the thoughts, but it did help to numb the feeling. His four legitimate children could see the change from happy, loving father to depressed smuck. Vasily hadn't. This smuck was his father. He knew no different. Poor bastard.

Draco wasn't stupid, he could see the effects of his parenting on this kid. Vasily was out most nights, generally drunk; his first suicide attempt came at 8 years old, the second at 11 and the third at 13. The boy was better off with his other father, but no, they had made an agreement to take one each and never see each other again. There was the occasional update on their children's lives.

Draco wondered what Vasily's life would have been like if he had lived with his other father. He would have been happier there; he knew that much. He also pondered what life would have been like had he kept both children. He shook his head and ridded himself of the nauseating thoughts. He was no longer a child-friendly person.

Severus and Draco had always planned on one more child. Draco got his child, but not the one he planned.

Harry loved his daughter; Arienette was what he woke in the morning for. His saving grace. His shy little angel. Shy was an understatement. The girl was unhealthily introverted, except around her father.

Harry worried about her. She had one friend who she hardly saw. The girl wasn't agoraphobic; she was out of the house a lot, but always by herself.

Harry was disappointed at himself; he couldn't give his daughter what she really needed. A proper family. He had a feeling this would, at least partly cure her introversion. He had dating several men and women. Nothing ever worked out. Of course, having to see the man he really wanted in the smile or shiny silver of Arienette's eyes didn't help. Draco, he missed and loved with all of his being. He also missed the tiny infant son he left behind. He would have given anything to see his little Vasily. Draco never told him anything about their son; he only ever got pictures, which he had to beg for.

Harry had planned a perfect life with Draco. The two together with their twins. Draco didn't love him. He made that very clear. He was still mourning Snape. Harry got half of the family he planned.

Hermione Granger held her husband, Ron Weasley's hand tightly. The sun was high, bright and hot in the sky as the walk up the lush walkway to visit their godson. Vasily was 16; the black-haired, emerald-eyed son of their best friend, Harry Potter and of course Draco Malfoy.

Vasily had no idea of Harry or the existence of his twin sister, Arienette. It was hard for Hermione to keep them secret. The idea of keeping the children and fathers apart was idiotic and the effects on both of the children were obvious. Of course the fact that Draco was an alcoholic didn't help the poor boy. But Hermione and Ron checked on the two whenever they could.

They opened the large oak doors letting themselves in, as was the norm. The house elves, Hermione begrudgingly noted, kept the manor spotless.

"Draco? Vasily?" Ron called out. They were answered by a tired groan.

.Draco was drunk again.

As usual Hermione would be expected to clean the pathetic man up and fetch him the proper painkilling potions. She went to work straight away gathering cloths, potions and clean clothes. She prayed Vasily wasn't home and thanked god that even though Draco was an angry drunk, he was not a violent one.

Ron was standing over Draco, who was lying awkwardly on the couch. Vodka bottles surrounded the drunken slob and the coffee table beside him was littered in paper and a photo. Hermione bent down and picked up the photo. I was her goddaughter. The girl's black hair covered most of her face as she fought the wind, but her silver eyes still shone, scarily through.

"I wish you would stop this, Draco," Hermione whispered, careful not to aggravate Draco's already fierce headache.

"Well maybe if he didn't send all these fucking photos," Draco spat.

Hermione stared at the single photo thoughtfully. She shoved the potion into his hands.

"I don't need it. Vasily already brought me some, but knowing that boy it was probably poisoned," he said, sleepily.

"Oh Draco, you idiot!" Hermione ran to Vasily's bedroom door.

She knocked, "Vasily let me in!"

Photos were strewn across Vasily's bed. His father's eyes, his eye's stared up at him. But they weren't his father's eye, weren't his eyes. He knew exactly who these people were. Well one of them.

A man. He looked around the same age as his father. He had Vasily's messy black hair, his emerald eyes. He wore glasses though. Vasily had always known that he had another father, sometimes he liked to wonder what he would be like, but years of his father's rants had taught him not to ever expect to see him. He would never want to see Vasily.

The girl was like the female version of Vasily, but with Draco's eyes. Silver.

Fuck. This was all too much.

.stop.breath.stop.breath.stop.breath.stop.breath.stop.breath.stop.breath.stop.breath.

.it wasn't working vasilys mind was racing and he couldn't stop the pain the took over his head.

He opened his draw and pulled out his razor. He feel back with it on his bed. The blade was pushed down onto his arm and blood seeped out. It was a little more than Vasily expected but he continued to make deeper cuts all over his arm until it was numb from blood loss.

He stopped.

Staring at the dripping blood calmed him down. His stress was gone. The blood dripped onto the girl and ran down her face.

"Vasily let me in!" Hermione was banging on his door.

A piece of paper appeared from under the door. Hermione bent down and unfolded the paper. A photograph fell out. The paper held the words, "What's her name?"

Hermione looked down at the photo on the ground of at the black-haired girl. A spot of blood covered her face.


	3. paintfume induced prose

It was the usual breakfast for Arienette; sitting around a small table with her father and Uncle Remus. Eggs and toast. That's all she wanted. They generally ate in silence, with some small talk.

Sunday was always the day Uncle Remus visited. They ate and went to a movie. Remus was the only person who enjoyed muggle cinema as much as she did.

A black owl flew in the window and landed on her father's toast. Disgruntled, he threw down his cutlery and untied the letter that was hanging from the animal's leg. Mildly interested, Arienette watched her father intently.

"Who's it from?" Remus questioned.

Harry's eyes scanned the short letter before handing it to Remus. It consisted of this one sentence:

'_Vasily knows everything.'_

They fell back into silence. Maybe this was Harry's chance to see his son and to see Draco.

"Tell her, Harry." Remus was staring at his plate. Arienette was staring at her father. Harry got off his seat and walked out of the room, walking back in two minutes later with a bundle of photos. He dropped them in front of his daughter. The first was a platinum blonde, a little younger than her father, laughing. She knew his face, it was her own, her eyes too.

"This is my father, isn't it?" she whispered.

"His name is Draco Malfoy. We went to school together. We met again at his husband's funeral." Harry's eyes were focused on the photo in Arienette's hands. "Look at the next one."

It was Arienette, but a boy. He had emerald eyes, Harry's eyes.

"Vasily, he's your twin brother."

Arienette's breath quickened and then stopped.

"I need to see them." Harry nodded.

Vasily was across from his father. They were silent (except for the gulping noise his father made as he swallowed his vodka), uncomfortably so. Hermione had bandaged up his arm by force. She had to use magic to keep him still. She'd begged Draco to get Vasily to a doctor and although he had promised he would she knew it wouldn't happen. She wasn't keeping her silence any longer. Once she was home she wrote a long letter to Harry, telling him everything. She threw it away and wrote one simple sentence:

'_Vasily knows everything.'_

An owl flew through the window to smash their awkward silence. Vasily had never seen it before, but didn't have the strength of mind to commit any of it's features to memory. Everything was a blur.

"Fuck you." His father's maniac eyes met his.

"What!" His voice was louder than he meant it to be.

"Your father and sister are coming here. As soon as they can. Fuck. You." Draco stormed out. Vasily ran.

3 days after the letter business Arienette, her father and her uncle where at Hermione and Ron's doorstep. They were staying at her father's late godfather's old house. It was spooky, Arienette was thrilled by it.

They were invited into the house politely and went for a cup of tea in the living room. They discussed their lives, politely. Not a word about the real reason of the trip. Arienette kept close to her father all the while.

"When are you going to see Draco?" This was what Arienette was waiting for. She snapped herself out of her boredom-induced coma.

"As soon as we can."

"We'll take you there. It's hard to find. There are a few things we should tell you before we go." Hermione bit her lip. She should have said this 8 years ago.

"Draco had never been right since Severus died. He's taken up drinking. And Vasily.. oh god." Hermione blinked back tears.

"What Hermione! What's going on!" Harry's voice was unusually high, but that could be blamed on stress.

"He's…a mixed up kid."

Draco was strangely sober, but his head was pounding. He was in the kitchen, but he heard footsteps in the hall.

"Draco," he heard Hermione call out. 'Not another visit,' he thought. He was screwed, he hadn't seen Vasily in three days, he was about to be slaughtered by a Weasley.

"In here," he groaned in response.

Hermione and Ron entered with Harry and his daughter. He wasn't expecting this, he wasn't ready yet. His knuckles turned red and then white as he gripped the benchtop.

"Draco." Harry moved forward. Draco stumbled back.

"We'll go grab Vasily. He sure will be excited." Ron smiled and moved towards the hall. Dragging his wife with him.

"I didn't expect you here so soon." Draco regained speech.

"We thought we'd come as soon as we possibly could. This is Arienette." Harry pushed the shy young girl from behind him.

Draco had to admit, his daughter was beautiful, the perfect combination of both men. But he was a father, that rot was implanted into his head as soon as the kid was conceived. He stared at her for a long time. She stared at the ground occansionally, shyly taking a quick glance.

"Where is Vasily?" Hermione's face was red with anger.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in three days." Draco never took his eyes off Arienette.

"Fuck, Draco! He could be anywhere." Hermione made angry gestures with her hands and threw her arms about.

"Where would he go?" Harry spoke with real concern, more than Draco ever had.

"Ron you know where he likes to hang out, you and Harry go look for him," Hermione ordered. "Arienette and I will stay here."

Arienette stared up into her eyes, her eyes in her father's head. Her father. Draco was her father, there was no mistaking that.

"Don't just stare, Draco. Ask her something."

"Maybe if you weren't here to make it so fucking awkward, woman."

There was a crude sarcasm she loved in Draco. She already loved him. Even after everything Hermione had told them, she loved him.

Walking the streets of the muggle town, Harry was worried. Junkies littered the streets like trash. He didn't know how serious the situation really was, Draco didn't seem too concerned. Maybe Vasily did this all the time. If Arienette had been missing for three days he would have done everything he could to find her.

They'd been there for 30 minutes or more when Ron spotted him.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Don't look, but he's behind us in those trees. He's watching us." Ron chuckled.


	4. I'm just being yourself

Sorry this took a little longer than expected. I almost got abducted and raped, so that's my excuse. It's not as bad as I make it out to be. Actually it was quite a hilarious situation. And hey I got kissed by some old guy on drugs. Yes!

_Anyway. I really should have thought about what Arienette and Vasily looked like before I started writing, but I have been now. I imagined that Vasily would have Harry's hair and eyes but with more of Draco's face, if that makes sense._

_And BeautifuEnigima thanks. This one isn't as good as chapter 2, but I'm gonna try to make the next one especially good for you._

_It's slightly short, like all the others. But I am planning on sitting down and writing a huge one for you. _

Vasily held onto his long-last father during the entire walk home. It wasn't until they were at the large front gatesof the house that felt a warm wetness through his shirt and realised Vasily was crying. He signalled for Ron to go on without them. He pulled Vasily into a hug.

Vasily was desperately clinging onto his shoulders.

"Please don't leave me. Please!" he cried manically.

"I never will. I promise." The tense boy relaxed, depending on his father's strength to hold him up.

"Come on, I want you to meet your sister." Harry had his arm around Vasily. He was going to keep his promise and never let the boy go. Not again.

Arienette was smiling. She felt comfortable just sitting here with her father, She didn't need to hide here, Hermione was gone. He was muttering and randomly, occasionally asking her a question or two.

"So what…," he sighed, "things do you like doing?"

"I like muggle movies. Uncle Remus and I go every Sunday. I also love music." She mentally scolded herself, she'd sounded like a baby.

"Your brother's a muggle lover too. Always listening to that stupid muggle contraption. Horrible music, all they do is scream." She smiled and he smiled back.

He could grow to love this kid.

A knock at the door interrupted them. They both turned, shocked by the disturbance, to stare at the door. Arienette was the first to get up, twisting the door knob agonizingly slow. Her hands were shaking from nerves/shock/excitement/anticipation.

Harry entered with her brother.

Arienette watched him closely. He was pretty, very pretty. She was jealous, but also proud.

.her brother.

.his sister.

This was Vasily's sister. She was pretty. Very pretty. We're you supposed to think of your sister as pretty? He didn't know. He wasn't really experienced with family.

"Vasily, this is Arienette. We should leave you to get to know each other, I have something to talk to Draco about." They left, leave brother and sister alone.

.vasily had no idea what to do.

"Why did you run away?" Arienette had no idea where her sudden burst of confidence was coming from.

"I didn't run away, I just had to get away for a few days."

"I get like that sometimes, but I'd miss my father too much. I mean our father," She corrected.

"I like him, a lot." They both smiled knowingly.

"I like Draco a lot too." Arienette continued to smile as Vasily's smile faded.

"He said you liked muggle music. What kind of bands do you like?" The boys mood immediately changed.

"Do you know why he ran away?" Harry asked, softly.

"He does it all the time, for attention probably. He is a teenager."

Harry smiled. "We were horrible teenagers."

Draco returned the smile.

"I never stopped loving you, Draco," Harry blurted out stupidly.

"I'll never stop loving Severus," he replied, amazed by Harry's bluntness. He wanted to change the subject, desperately.

There was no going back. He had to tell Draco exactly how he felt now.

"I'm not asking you to stop loving Severus; I could never make you do that. But couldn't you love both of us. Just tell me you love me too?" He was making a very poor argument.

"I can't."

Harry nodded.

They were silent for a moment, until Harry finally spoke up.

"I was thinking I could take Vaily tonight and you could have Arienette, then we could all go out tomorrow. Will you be sober?"

Draco death stared him. "Shut up Potter. You think you're a bloody saint. I fucking hate you."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you."

"Shut up and take the fucking brat with you!"

Harry decided to leave, he didn't want to fight for the sake of his children.

The night was uneventful for Arienette and yet it was the most exciting night she had ever experienced.

A dinner was made and there was silence as they ate. The only noise came from the clatter of cutlery and the strong wind outside. It was a strange melody of comfort. There was no hint of awkwardness.

A tour of the house followed. I was huge and Draco gave her her own room. Her family was complete, full, real. She had a room, two fathers and a brother. There was no way Arienette was leaving.

The hotel was nice, but just nice. It wasn't grand as his father's house, that's what attracted Vasily to it. They ordered pizza, watched movies and everything was perfect. It was 11pm; they'd run out of movies.

Harry turned to his son. "We should talk, you know, get to know each other. I'm interested it what you've been doing."

"Not much." Vasily looked at the ground, he knew what was coming next.

"Look Vasily, I'm just going to come out and say it. Why did you run away?"

"I just needed to get away. I've done it before and no one cared." He continued to keep his eyes focused on the ground. He felt his father staring intently at him.

"How many times have you run away like this?"

"It's not running away. I just needed to get out." He was slightly angry and annoyed. He was stressed. The fabric on his hoodie was rubbing againt his arm and making the cuts sting. It felt like he was being beckoned back to his switchblade.

"Sorry. What did you need to get away from?"

The questions were getting too much. His father was probing into his life too much. No one knew him and that was the way he liked it. But there was always this thought of telling his father everything and being saved. It was a fantasy. As soon as he told his father he'd be locked away. He couldn't stand being locked away.

"Draco, he was hassling me. The usual teenage angst."

"Hassling you? About what?" Harry knew there was something going on. Vasily never wanted him to find out. He had to get out. Now.

"I have to use the bathroom." He got up and shot to the bathroom, making a detour to the room his things were in. He grabbed his switchblade and wallet.

He quickly locked the bathroom door.

The switchblade was still in his hand. He thought for a second and decided he would leave his father a message.

He flicked open the switchblade and held to his arm.

Harry waited five minutes. He didn't want the boy to think he didn't trust him. They had to start off on the right foot so they could build a proper relationship. He wanted Vasily to trust him, tell him what was wrong.

He started to get nervous at 10 minutes and walked to the bathroom. He could pretend he needed the bathroom too. Then he wouldn't think he didn't trust him.

He knocked once.

Then again.

He called out.

He knocked and called out.

He opened the door, worry causing his brow to sweat.

Vasily wasn't there, but a message was. On mirror.

.leave.me.alone.

That's all it said. He walked over and swiped his fingers over the liquid. He stared at it.

It was blood.


	5. take it easy love nothing

_East of Eden! Watch it. James Dean's (who I am currently obsessed with) character Cal reminds me so much of Vasily. I was watching it the other day, but it only just hit me that he really reminds me of Cal. Like the way that Cal thinks he's bad and that he can't be any other way. I imagine Vasily like that. Also the relationship between Cal and his father, just the way Cal acts around his father. So obsessed with James Dean. Watch it and be amazed by his greatness. Gah they so stole my character. Hahaha. They're not that alike. I want more Arienette, therefore more Arienette to come._

_p.s I'm pretty sure you're right about the whole Vasily having someone._

Harry was hyperventilating, collapsed on the floor. He had no idea what to do. His son could be bleeding to death. His son could be bleeding to death out in the dark. He could be already dead.

He willed himself to get up from the floor and breath normally, for the sake of his only son. Using the bathtub to push himself up, he stumbled out the door. He had a stitch in his side from not breathing properly, but he kept his mind focused on finding Vasily and not the pain.

The night was a blur as Harry staggered around the streets. He eventually found himself at Hermione and Ron's house at 5 am. He knocked once, and then fell to the ground.

Arienette woke to crashing noises down the hall from her bedroom. The moon still up, so she guessed it was early morning. Very early. Thinking it was her father, she got up to investigate.

Vasily was standing in his bedroom, throwing things haphazardly around the room. He needed to pack his bags quickly. He needed to get out. He needed the release that only another body could give. He needed comfort, someone to love him. His arms were still dripping with blood, but most of it was dried and had caked onto his skin. He didn't notice his sister.

"What are you doing?"

He turned shocked. Seeing it was his sister, he turned back around; there was nothing she could do. She couldn't keep him from leaving.

"You can't leave again." Her voice was anxious.

"Well you can't tell me what to fucking do!" He continued throwing things into his backpack.

Arienette saw his arm

She strode over to Vasily, pulled her shirt off and wrapped it tightly around his arm as best she could.

"I don't want you to leave. We're a family." She was standing in her pyjama pants and a bra. Her skin was paled but flushed pink.

Vasily grabbed her face and pulled her into a crashing kiss. Their lips were bruising. It wasn't loving or sexual, it was desperate and frustrated. He knew it wasn't right. This was definitely not right. He let go. It didn't help him at all.

"Vasily. You're my brother. I mean… I'm not attract-"

"Well I'm definitely not attracted to you either."

"Then why?" She had no idea.

"Because I need… Oh fuck." He pulled the backpack over shoulders and made for the window.

Arienette pulled her wand out of her pocket. Her father had taught her to always carry her wand from a very young age. She stunned her brother. There was no way he was leaving, not when she had a family.

"I'm sorry," was all she said.

Draco was dragged down the long hallway by his daughter at an ungodly hour of the morning. His brain wasn't awake enough to process what she was saying. He just stumbled along after her.

They reached Vasily's room, though Draco remembered nothing of the journey there. He clung to the doorframe to support his tired body.

Arientte was across the room, kneeling on the floor. Draco stepped forward, shading his eyes from the bright lights of the room in an attempt to see what she was doing.

"Shit." He slid on his knees over to his children. Vasily had obviously been stunned.

"I had to stun him! I couldn't… I had to! He was trying run away again. He can't leave now. He's not…" She started to cry. Draco noticed, but did nothing. He mumbled the counter-curse to wake up his son.

He woke up to silence.

"You fucking idiot," Draco mumbled quietly. "You know what they're going to do now. They'll put you straight into St. Mungo's."

"Anything would be better than here." Their whispers were more painful them screams. The door slammed as Arienette ran back. They looked up, startled by the noise but stared back down at the ground. The silence was awkward.

"Did you ever care about me?" Vasily was desperate for the answer that would make everything better. His whole world would be changed for this simple answer. It was life or death now.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

"YOU'RE TEARING ME APART! Why don't you just say it! You've never cared or loved me and you never will. Say it, father! Fucking say it."

Draco was completely taken by surprise. He knew what his alcoholism had did to the boy, but he had never expected this. He blamed all his problems on this one child.

"It's not right," he whispered to himself. The sun was up now.

"Fuck you." Vasily got up and staggered out.

He marched down several halls till he got to the enormous front door. Wrenching the door open, he prepared to step out, his bag securely on his back. He was stopped. Harry was standing right in front of him.

"Never, ever do that to me again." He hugged Vasily close to him.

.never.let.go.

Vasily just felt numb. Physical contac,t besides the sexual kind, was not usually a thing he did well. Especially with the events that had taken place.

He wriggled his way out. Harry was gazing at him, tears in his eyes. He had no idea what to do, or say. The conversation with Draco replayed in his head and he got angry. At himself, at his family, at everyone. No one loved him, even his family wouldn't love him. He was bad, sick in the head, a no-hoper. He would die very soon, he could feel. And if no one was going to do it for him he would do it himself.

"Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry, I was worried. I wanted to make sure you were real, I felt for sure you would do something…rash."

"Did you think I would kill myself, off myself, _Dad."_His voice was sarcastically sweet.

"What's wrong with you? You said… you said never to leave you," Harry had no clue what was going on. It was like Vasily was a whole another person.

"Don't fuck with me. Don't pretend you ever cared. I see right through you. You only came here to win him over. Rescue poor little Draco, because I've made his life a complete misery. Do you think I wanted to? I can't help it… I'm wrong. I don't want to be bad, I just am." He hadn't breathed once through his whole speech. He sucked in huge gasps, it wasn't just lack of oxygen.

Draco rushed up behind them.

The awkward silence set in once again.

"Harry."

"Draco. What's happening?" Harry was perplexed. It was more than obvious.

Arienette had quietly snuck up behind Draco.

"Oh the whole family's here," Vasily laughed. "Happy fucking families!"

He was laughing hysterically now and couldn't stop himself. He felt someone grab him roughly by the shoulders but he his mind couldn't make out who it was. He fell, but was picked up. He was weak and he knew it. He was bad and he could never change.

Arienette wanted it to end. She hated her brother for pulling their family apart. She couldn't help but feel partly responsible. She just wished he was dead.

I so stole a line from 'Rebel Without A Cause'. Best movies. James Dean is teenage angst. And done. Short I know. I should stop making promises. Believe me I am T.Oed at myself.


End file.
